Floresta
by Pale Treasures
Summary: Passa-se no final do 1.º livro. Katniss recorda a sua participação nos Jogos da Fome e os sentimentos que descobriu ter pela pessoa que sempre esteve presente, a única que alguma vez conseguiria amar. One shot, AU.


**Disclaimer: **_Hunger Games _e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Suzanne Collins. Estou apenas a usá-las por divertimento.

**Rating: **K+

**Nota do Autor: **_Há muitos anos que não escrevo em português, principalmente_ fanfiction,_ e temo que o resultado tenha ficado estranho e incoerente. Também temo que Katniss tenha ficado OOC. É mais fácil captar as personagens em inglês. Mas decidi usar essa estranheza e os pontapés nos tempos verbais para transmitir a perturbação de Katniss. Espero que o resultado final não seja tão mau que ofenda alguém. Como já devem ter percebido, sou portuguesa e escrevo em português de Portugal. Se tiverem alguma dúvida em relação ao vocabulário, por favor, não hesitem em contactar-me. E reviews seriam muito bem-vindas. :)  
_

* * *

**Floresta **

A minha participação na 74.ª edição dos Jogos da Fome fora uma mentira, chegava ao fim com uma mentira que aqueles que me observavam no meu regresso, muitos cheios de expectativa, outros com inícios de desconfiança, não podiam ter adivinhado. Os meus joelhos trémulos e a garganta fechada num nó eram apenas sinais que levavam a algo mais profundo, fechado em copas dentro de mim. A palma da mão suada e perturbadoramente real de Peeta pressionada contra a minha ancorava-me ao presente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu já estava muito longe dali.

A verdade era outra. A verdade não será encontrada em crónicas que se escrevam sobre o assunto, especialmente agora, mesmo aquelas a que emprestem a minha voz. Por isso, mais vale admitir o que verdadeiramente aconteceu, o que realmente senti, ainda que, por enquanto, só tenha coragem de o admitir a mim mesma.

Sempre estivera longe, muito distante do que planeavam para mim, mesmo quando, por momentos, na arena, cedia à pressão e começava eu própria a acreditar. Sempre estivera longe e não soubera, e, quando me aproximava da desconfiança dessa verdade que me acompanhava desde que me lembrava, fugia, apavorada, como um coelho espantado. Não sei bem porquê, e ainda agora não gosto de pensar nisso. Talvez fosse a sensação de traição, talvez fosse a minha incompreensão do mundo das emoções. Essa aprendizagem ficara para trás, engolida pelas exigências que me tinham sido impostas pelo mundo a partir de certa idade. Não se pode fazer tudo.

Ainda me custa a admitir, às vezes, mas, pelo menos, já não fujo. É este o único ritmo a que consigo ir. Ele saberia reconhecer isso, se eu lho dissesse, e, mesmo que tivesse esperança de mais, seria talvez o primeiro a dizer-mo, a dizer-me a verdade que existia latente em mim mas de que eu ainda não tinha consciência. Sempre foi assim. Às vezes, somos espelhos, noutras, ele puxa por mim, o único que consegue fazê-lo, obrigando-me a avançar, a passos maiores do que consigo dar, em direcção ao destino que ele já abraçou mas do qual eu ainda desconfio. Só com ele me posso dar ao luxo de me atrasar, de duvidar, de hesitar, de ficar para trás, de cair, até, sabendo sempre, independentemente do meu orgulho, que ele voltará atrás para me estender a mão.

Isso era coisa em que eu não me podia demorar a pensar logo após a Colheita, enquanto me despedia de Prim e da mãe e até dele, enquanto pensava em como iria sobreviver na realidade brutal que me aguardava e em como sobreviveriam aqueles que eu deixava para trás. Não há lugar para o romance no Distrito 12, no frágil mundo em que habito. Esse é um luxo que talvez pertença apenas aos do Distrito 1. Na vida que eu conhecia, em que a fome e a dúvida de sobrevivermos para ver mais um dia se sobrepunham a tudo o resto, dar ouvidos ao clamor do coração era algo perigoso e tolo, algo a que não nos podíamos dar ao luxo. Uma actividade que, para além do mais, era confusa. Era melhor cingir-me ao que podia entender, àquilo que podia criar e desfazer com as minhas mãos, seguir os passos que sempre dera e que me tinham ajudado a viver. Só isso importava, e, para dizer a verdade, era só isso a que eu era boa.

Na arena, enquanto permaneci a Katniss que fora no Distrito 12, incógnita e desprezada, ainda com um pé no universo que me era familiar, não tive tempo nem vontade de pensar ou de me entregar a recordações. Mas, à medida que essa pele foi sendo despida, à medida que cada picada, queimadura e ferida dilaceravam o escudo que eu impusera a mim mesma, descobri, para meu assombro, como era forte aquilo que eu escondera, julgando estar a ignorá-lo. Como fora inútil reprimir o que estava enraizado em mim, atravessando com maior profundidade do que eu conseguia compreender tudo aquilo que eu fora e era ainda, e, entendi então, tudo aquilo que eu viria a ser.

Pensei nele, e foi como se o visse pela primeira vez, como se o medo não mais conseguisse afugentar a sua memória ou diluí-la com significados mais inocentes. Pensei nele, e doeu-me. Senti-me, pela primeira vez, perdida naquele espaço cambiante que não era nem realidade nem sonho, aquele espaço devorador do qual também eu – até eu – estava à mercê. Senti-me pequena, menina, com vontade de chorar pela primeira vez desde não sabia eu quando, presa de um jogo inútil que nunca subjugaria qualquer alma, por muito que tentasse, por muito que o parecesse fazer. Não era a dor de um coração partido, mas a dor da saudade, a dor que vem de viver, de respirar. Doía-me o latejar do sangue nas veias, doía-me recordar, doía-me sentir que o mundo mudava à minha volta, mesmo continuando a girar como sempre fizera. Doía-me imaginá-lo e não poder dizer-lhe, nunca lhe ter dito, que o amava. Gale não faria pouco da palavra, ainda que ouvi-la pudesse surpreendê-lo. Gale conhecia-me suficientemente bem para saber que não fora empregada de ânimo leve, nem como forma leviana de passar o tempo.

Acreditei na altura e continuo a acreditar agora, que a vantagem de um coração que parece inerte impede as emoções de nos assomarem ao rosto e de nos traírem. Se aquilo que eu verdadeiramente sentia me tivesse aflorado, nem que fosse por um instante, a expressão, se eu tivesse dito ou feito alguma coisa que causasse suspeita, até à dor que sentia ao pensar nele e em reconhecer finalmente o que ele significava poderia dizer adeus. Mas ninguém desconfiou. Foi melhor assim.

Foi-me impingido alguém. Lutou a meu lado, apesar das regras expressas do jogo, apesar de eu não compreender bem porquê. Peeta Mellark era alguém que eu não conseguia desvendar – que tanto parecia ingénuo como dúbio. Qual dos dois seria realmente? O choque de saber que ele estava apaixonado por mim fora difícil de ultrapassar, e mais difícil ainda de perceber se era verdade ou não. Talvez quisesse ganhar. Talvez quisesse popularidade, compaixão. Porém, ao recordar aqueles olhos inocentes, a fitar-me com expectativa, aquela voz onde não parecia vibrar qualquer nota de mentira, senti-me culpada mas também estranha. Se tudo isso fosse verdade, se fosse apenas a inocência a movê-lo, então éramos muito diferentes. Eu sabia-me capaz de coisas que a mente dele jamais conseguiria conceber. Senti-me mais velha. Aquela leve angústia que sentia ao pensar em Gale tornou-se mais premente, mas também a determinação, a certeza. Eu destruiria o Rapaz do Pão, se ele se chegasse perto demais. Destrui-lo-ia enquanto ele se julgava amado, talvez não num dia, nem num mês, mas num ano qualquer, em que os instintos que eu não sabia reprimir, as coisas que vira e vivera, viessem inevitavelmente ao de cima.

Talvez ele não o merecesse, mas eu não tinha tempo para me interrogar constantemente sobre se alguém dizia ou não a verdade. Não tinha tempo sequer para sentir pena por saber que lhe despedaçaria o coração se embarcasse na farsa de amá-lo. Peeta foi, a partir desse momento na arena em que tudo mudou, e ainda é agora, alguém que mantive à distância, que também respira e sangra, cuja carne se molda à minha, mas que não está verdadeiramente presente. É feito de ar. É uma espécie de murmúrio sempre ao longe. Minto quando o acolho, minto quando beijo os lábios dele e finjo enternecer-me, apaixonar-me mais e mais. À medida que me apercebo, com cada novo dia, que ele é, de facto, verdadeiro, sinto o monstro em mim reagir à pureza dele. Não servimos para estar juntos. O amor dele é desperdiçado em mim. Um dia, se a farsa se mantiver, matá-lo-ei, de uma maneira qualquer, mesmo que não seja com uma faca ou uma flecha, mesmo que não veja o sangue a rasgar a pele. Ou, talvez, nesse dia ele seja finalmente obrigado a matar-me a mim.

Descobri, eu, que sempre fora desajeitada e ignorante nos assuntos do coração, que era cansativo forçar amor por uma pessoa, mais ainda desejar poder amá-la. E, por vezes, olhava Peeta com estranheza e comiseração porque, com Gale, nunca tinha tido de fazer isso. A testemunha da minha história com Peeta era uma arena aberta e cavernosa, sedenta do nosso sangue, pronta a engolir os nossos ossos, vigiada por olhos e bocas igualmente ávidos, mesmo quando nos aplaudiam e se regozijavam com os nossos sucessos. Na arena, só o fogo e corpos quebrados poderiam subsistir. Peeta não sabia, ninguém sabia, ou podia saber, que o que eu tinha com Gale era uma floresta escura e húmida, onde a vida florescia. Uma floresta densa e cerrada, onde os nossos segredos sobreviviam, e eram semeados sem que ninguém os descobrisse. Esse era o nosso mundo – isso era o que nos esperava, se eu voltasse para casa. Ninguém sabe ou percebe que o que parece obscuro e aterrador na pequena orbe que eu e Gale habitamos é apenas puro, ou vem do silêncio quase indiferente a que a familiaridade dos anos levou. Nada é verdadeiramente feroz. Para nós, nada que diga respeito um ao outro é incompreensível. Arrependi-me de não aceitar quando Gale sugeriu que fugíssemos. Se havia alguém que conseguiria desbravar este mundo e outros distantes, éramos nós os dois.

Quando se conhecia alguém há tanto tempo como eu conhecia Gale, quando já se tinha passado por tanto como nós os dois, a consciência do amor não vinha de corações acelerados ou risos. O rosto permanece tão taciturno como antes, mas o coração passa a sentir um frémito, ainda que minúsculo, quando se pensa no outro, quando se imagina cingi-lo a nós, voltar a roçar desapegadamente a sua pele, como acontecera tantas vezes, no passado, coisa a que eu nunca dera valor. Não sabia se isso voltaria a acontecer. Sentia-me estranhamente cheia, um balão cheio de ar, a alma cheia de coisas que escapavam à definição e que antigamente eu não soubera poderem existir. Sentia-me pesada; nunca mais voltaria a ser ligeira como era. Algo de muito forte me prendia agora ao chão.

O passado e o presente misturam-se. É isso agora que me espera, se é que um dia o presente não erradicará de vez todas as minhas memórias. É esse o futuro. Um futuro que temo porque me parece assustadoramente plausível. Sinto a mudança no ar. Sou caçadora há demasiados anos para não farejar o cheiro do sangue à minha volta. A chacina. Ela está para vir. E eu causei-a. Eu e Peeta. Haverá lugar para mim e para Gale num mundo assim? Conseguirá a nossa floresta sobreviver num mundo de míngua e de ferro e de betão? Antes, sim, quando éramos só nós os dois, quando éramos desconhecidos e a vida era outra.

Quando chego ao cais, com a mão húmida e quase infantil de Peeta presa na minha, distingo o rosto de Gale por entre a turba cinzenta e difusa. O meu coração dá um salto. Só um. O meu rosto altera-se, por um segundo. Só um. Talvez por menos do que isso. Meio segundo de fraqueza, é só isso a que me posso permitir. A expressão de Gale altera-se subtilmente. Ele sabe. Não me surpreendo. Não é hábito escondermos coisas um do outro. Se este dia alguma vez chegasse, ele saberia. Se tivéssemos estado juntos quando eu descobrira a verdade sobre os meus sentimentos, ele teria sabido antes de mim. É só isto que teremos, embora eu queira mais. Não poderei dizer-lhe, não poderei abraçá-lo, não para já, talvez nunca, porque é o estranho e nervoso rapaz loiro a meu lado que empurraram para os meus braços. O rapaz que não compreendo. Mas eu sei a verdade, ao contrário do pensam, eu sei-a e cinjo-a a mim, encobrindo-a sob camadas e camadas de quanta carne e alma e falsidade eu tiver em mim. Também sobre isto mentirão, se tudo se desenrolar como prevejo. Dirão que eu não sei. Que não tinha a certeza. Que nada disto me cruzou alguma vez o pensamento. Apagarão Gale da história, se puderem, apagá-lo-ão da minha própria memória. Mas eu ergo-me na estação escura, hirta e imóvel, embora por dentro trema. Não volto a relancear novo olhar a Gale, embora sinta que ele me fita. Espero tolamente que as coisas possam correr bem, melhor do que parecem, mas ainda é cedo para ter esperança. O meu destino está agrilhoado ao do Rapaz do Pão. O que está para vir eu não sei. Por agora, não posso pensar em alterar o rumo da história. Talvez a meio. Talvez no fim. Por agora, o brilho enganador da Aldeia dos Vencedores ofusca e engole a floresta. Até que eu a recupere. Por mim e por Gale. Um dia.


End file.
